Roommates
by PsycheNyan
Summary: Hating someone enough you want to kill them is one thing, but what about guilt? Shizuo's rage finally get's Izaya and does some serious damage, yet instead of joy he is filled with guilt. The hate brought them close, can guilt bring them together? Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

**Commission for a RL friend, the only reason I'm putting it here is because she got me into Durarara! xD **

**She came up with the storyline I just wrote it personally I love the storyline she gave me xD So here we go ^ ^**

Staggering through the streets Izaya sighed, his head was spinning and to his eyes nothing looked the way it should...maybe he should have listened to Namie and stayed home...but hey no sense crying over spilled milk, he was here now so might as well get what he needed and go...

Sighing Shizuo took another long drag from his nearly dead cigarette thinking over his day's plans...it was his day off, but he had no idea how to spend it...but hey sitting on a bench all day was a complete waste, standing he lightly stretched and threw the dead cigarette on the floor not even bothering to step on it...not like concrete could burn...

Slumping onto a speed post' Izaya coughed violently grimacing as his hand was covered in crap and goo...

"So disgusting" whispered the boy as he wiped said hand clean with a tissue, noting how hoarse and dry his voice sounded...maybe he was coming down with something. A quickly looming shadow suddenly caught his attention looking up his eyes widened as a swear left his lips...this guy had such bad timing...

Looking around Shizuo sighed nothing caught his attention or fancy...god he was bored, he almost wished he was at work. Turning his head he froze in place.

"Izaya!" the name was growled out with such animosity it surprised even him. He thought this louse knew better then to walk in his ground; apparently he had to teach him a lesson yet again scanning around him he smiled and walked over to a nearby drink vendor.

Ignoring the queue waiting to use said machine he grabbed onto both sides and with such a small amount of effort lifted the machine into his arms, he then aimed at his target and threw it praying that by some luck of god the louse wouldn't notice it until it was too late to dodge...and as if he'd been heard the machine hit and the boy slumped to the ground in a lifeless heap.

All around him where people's shouts of horror, joy, shock, laughter...they truly had mixed feelings for this boy...

Walking over to him he kicked the machine off Izaya and knelt down beside him pressing two fingers on the boys neck he sighed.

"You really are a cockroach aren't you?" coughing Izaya opened one pain filled eye "Don't you forget it Shizuo" what? No Shizu-Chan today? That was unheard of for the informant...usually he would be chasing the little flea by now, yet the boy made no attempt to get up this annoyed him greatly...

"What no great escapes today flea?" looking at the larger boy Izaya sighed and closed his eyes "No...go ahead and kill me, from the pain and fact I can't move my legs I think I'm dying anyway."

Standing Shizuo stood and brushed the invisible dirt from his jacket "I would get no satisfaction of killing you when you're in such a pitiable state, if I'm going to kill you I want it to be a challenge that I can leave and remember with pride, later roach" with that he walked away turning his head when he was a good distance from the boy expecting Izaya to already be gone. Yet, to his shock he was just lying there eyes closed and a pained looked on his features...yet the humanity Izaya loved so much could seem to give a damn...growling he walked back over to the boy.

"Where you being serious about your legs?" the voice seemed to shock the boy as his eyes opened in a flash. Looking over at Shizuo he put on a fake smile.

"Yeah...think you broke something...I'd call Celty or Shinra, but every time I move my arms it sends pain down my legs...You've really done me over this time Shizu-Chan." As he finished talking a fit of coughs wracked his frame when they subsided he groaned tears in the corner of both eyes looking at Shizuo he almost growled "Happy now! You finally get to see this flea in a pitiable state!" looking away Shizuo bit the inside of his lip...he never meant for this.

Pulling out his phone he quickly dialled Celty's number to get the headless rider to come pick them up...

Before long he could hear the motor of Celty's bike then finally it flew around the corner coming to a halt next to them, by this time Izaya was in his own little world he had created to remove the pain...he was only aware when he felt himself being sat on the bike, letting out a scream of pain he tried to get the pressure of his lower section only to be grabbed by a pair of hands and before he knew it...darkness encased him.

Sighing Shizuo caught Izaya's limp body, he understood he was hurt, but he really couldn't be bothered to listen to him scream the whole way...

Picking up her phone Celty began typing then held it up so Shizuo could read it.

[Though that was probably for the best, how will he stay on the bike?] Growling Shizuo picked Izaya up and sat on the bike placing the smaller boy on his lap.

"I'll hold him, just drive" nodding Celty lifted her foot and sped of down the road, swiftly turning and heading the opposite way towards her and Shinra's place, ignoring the stares they were getting Shizuo looked down at Izaya's sleeping form...he was almost... cute, when he was sleeping, wait? There was no way in hell he just thought that. This louse cute! Chances where he didn't even know what cute meant.

Pulling to a halt Celty looked behind her and held her phone up.

[Shinra is waiting inside, I will be going now]

Nodding Shizuo lifted Izaya of the bike and into his arms, sighing how light the flea was...

He was about to kick the door down when suddenly it opened, sighing Shinra rubbed his forehead "Please Shizuo, I only just fixed it from the last time..." Chuckling Shizuo proceeded to dump his load into Shinra's arms he then raised a hand and scratched his neck "well he's your problem now." With that said he turned and began walking away. However, he didn't get too far before a small voice made his rage twitch...

"Shizu-Chan, leaving without giving me a goodbye kiss~" Spinning on his heel Shizuo glared at the semi with it boy "say that again louse I dare you!" shaking his head Shinra proceeded to carry Izaya inside with slight struggle; he was only a small man...

Fuming Shizuo followed him as he mumbled how once he had the all clear he was going to kill Izaya.

Laying the boy onto the sofa Shinra began feeling down his legs starting at his ankles "Izaya can you feel this?" nodding Shinra smiled then moved to his knees and asked the same question as before, but this time Izaya looked panicked he could plainly see Shinra's hands putting pressure on his knees...but couldn't feel him and to make matters worse the pain in his legs was gone, he wanted to panic, but...

Looking over in the corner at Shizuo, Izaya inwardly growled he wasn't going to look as pathetic as he felt...

"Hmm I can't feel that...in fact I can't feel anything from my hips down Shinra-Chan" the smile, the smile he always had on his face...the smile that made him, the smile that told the world he was mental...was suddenly gone...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all I'm back with an update already xD**

**I have about 50% of this story written so updates will be daily :D **

**Thank you all for the reviews on chapter 1 :D **

It had been three days since the incident now, much to his displeasure Izaya was currently in the hospital and would be for the next two months even though Shizuo laughed about it to others deep down he felt so much guilt;

The machine had broken both Izaya's hip and leg, then to add to that where the boy hit and actually broke the pole he was leaning on his back suffered a lot of damage...according to the doctors if they had just called an ambulance and not moved him they could have avoided surgical repair...

And now Izaya had an 80% chance of never walking again...they wouldn't know until both his hip and leg where healed and out of plaster thus allowing full mobility, well if he still had it, it was going to be a nail biting month for the louse as he depended on his legs so much.

Then came the further guilt blow, Shinra informed him that Izaya had been unwell on the day, seemed he had come down with a 24 hour bug...so in other words he beat up a sick person, great...he never knew the louse to get sick, but it seemed even nut jobs like him had weaknesses...

He tried not to think about it, but knowing Izaya he was probably bored out of his head, he couldn't walk and he was literally tied to the bed, seemed the police jumped on the opportunity to arrest him...much to the boys humour, and though he took the absolute piss out of the police officers and seemed to enjoy the conflicts he had with the chief about anything and everything Shizuo knew that all Izaya would want is to walk around and watch humanity...

Which is what led him here; walking down the near silent hospital halls and stopping at the louse's room he took a deep breath and walked in.

Hearing the door open Izaya gave an uninterested glance at him then closed his eyes again smile firmly in place.

"Now Shizu-Chan surely you won't hit a crippled man now would you?"

Smirking Shizuo sat down on the chair next to the bed "Listen louse the day you become a man is the day I sprout wings and fly, but anyway beside that...I'm not here to fight, I'm just here to make sure you don't get stupid and try to get out of here" at this Izaya laughed.

"Ahh Shizu-Chan you always know how to make me laugh! I wish I could, but I have already found out while my legs are strapped like this, I can't bend them, so walking is out of the question! That and I can't find anything close enough to pick these handcuffs locks! Hahahaha" god the louse was a creep at times...only he could laugh at something like this.

"Hmm well at least you have some common sense...anyway what are you going to do about work? Knowing you, you probably have loads of clients waiting back at your office..."

"Or leaving me threatening phone calls"

"Or that..." leaning back into the bed Izaya sighed and began playing with his hair.

"You know Shizu-Chan I should warn you since you obviously failed to notice...the police have been coming here the last three days and questioning me...so be wary okay"

Okay now he wanted to hit him.

"They are so cruel, I only just wake up and instead of a nice caring doctor I have the chief of police hovering over me and shouting some load of crap in my face...then this horrid thing is strapped to my wrist..." Shaking his head Shizuo leaned back in the chair.

"That's called being arrested. It's not fun is it?"

"On the contraire__it's quite exciting seeing humans all flared up with anger; tell me Shizu-Chan does anger hurt?"

Suddenly Shizuo had to stop and think...did anger hurt? Had Izaya never felt anger to know? The way he shouted at him a few days ago was that his anger?

"Tell me louse...mentally what is wrong with you? You're obviously not right in the head." Smiling Izaya closed his eyes and leaned his head right back.

"Let's see...I have dis-social personality disorder, I have no deep understanding for social ties, underdeveloped moral sense, complete lack of empathy...quite frankly Shizu-Chan every psychiatrist I have seen have said the same thing 'he's the most by the book psychopath I have ever met, I never thought I'd meet such a person'...I can manipulate someone without even having to try..."

Stopping Izaya looked at Shizuo, he looked shocked... "Now Shizu-Chan don't look at me like that...these things have perks. By law I can't be prison cell arrested just put in an asylum until deemed healthy and like I said I can manipulate anyone..."

"You really are insane aren't you?" nodding Izaya smiled "As a hatter"

"it's mad as a hatter"

"well I'm that too"

Sighing Shizuo began rubbing his forehead...the louse was giving him such a headache...

"You never answered my question" that caught him off guard...now what did the flea ask again?

"What question?" rolling his eyes Izaya smirked.

"When you get angry does it hurt?"

"Oh...well yes and no..." Blinking a couple of times Izaya's smile fell that answer was beyond his understanding...

"I don't understand what you mean...humans either feel pain or they don't. There isn't an in the middle" that was his logic on humans...his logic was never wrong...yet now it was being questioned...

"What? Of course there's an in the middle you idiot. People have mixed emotions"

"NO!"

Opening his eyes Shizuo paled Izaya was sitting up his one free hand covering his face as a creepy smile spread across his lips.

"Shut up...my logic is never wrong...don't lie to me...I've watched hundreds no thousands of people...they only show one emotion at a time..."

Rubbing his head Shizuo groaned; how to put your foot in it big time...

"Look humans can only show one emotion at a time, but we can feel more than one. Feeling and showing are two different things...just leave it at that, besides from what you told me just now you wouldn't understand even if I explained."

For some reason Izaya looked almost offended by that, but he soon shook it off and was smiling again...creep.

They spent the rest of the day in general discussion, Izaya proved to be as irritating as he had thought he was, but to Shizuo's amazement he was very smart, he always thought Izaya had flunked out on his exams and that was why he had such a sleaze bag job, but nope he had the grades for University, but after the psychiatrist announced his mental exam results the boy wasn't allowed to attend in fear he would harm someone.

Though he was a definite fight starter Izaya wasn't violent...in all the years they had fought it had been him who did all the hitting, Izaya just dodged and ran...

Then again was he hiding a violent side behind that smile?

"Izaya, tell me have you ever hit someone...or had a really strong urge to hurt someone?" shaking his head Izaya sighed...it was like 5pm and he hadn't had any food brought in since 8am the same day...

"Hmm I'm hungry...those nurses don't like bringing me food. I feel like I'm in prison already..." standing Shizuo stretched the movement grabbing Izaya's attention.

"You're leaving? But visiting hours don't end until 8pm..." looking at the boy Shizuo raised a brow since when was the louse so clingy towards him?

"I'll be back I'm getting something for us to eat..." with that the smile returned "Shizu-Chan is so kind" shaking his head Shizuo left the room, sticking his head back in the door soon after "What do you want?"

"Russian Sushi" nodding the blond left, his exit soon followed by the police's entrance;

"Good evening gentlemen to what do I owe this honour!" growling the Police Chief stormed over and grabbed the boy's shirt.

"What did we talk about yesterday Orihara?" at this Izaya began thinking.

"Hmm refresh my memory?" star-burst erupted in Izaya's eyes as the words left his mouth, it took a while to register, but soon became clear, the Chief's fist had connected with his cheek, coming back to reality Izaya smirked.

"I don't recall that chat Chief..."

"The talk was about respecting your elders" Sighing Izaya looked away and shrugged.

"I'm 23 not 16 the whole respect thing has come and gone...now what do you want? It's getting late I'm tired and everything including my face hurts. Can't think why that is." He knew he was pushing his luck with the chief, but oh well~

"We want to know where your office is. Your REAL office, we've been told you don't even live in Ikebukuro, The poor family my men burst in on will probably never get over what you did to them"

Smiling Izaya closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Ha-ha I didn't expect people lived in that run down block, anyway sadly I live in Shinjuku...so I'm afraid you have no power there, or over me." With that the chief smirked and signalled his men to leave.

"I have my ways Orihara, I have my ways"

"You also seem to have Alzheimer's you repeated yourself there old man" The chief ignored him and left the room slamming the door behind him in concealed rage.

"Chief-Sama please remember you're in a hospital!" ah the sweet voice of his lovely nurse~ it was about time, seconds later the door opened and the young girl bowed then entered a loving smile on her face.

"Good evening Orihara-San, how are- eh! What happened to your face?" raising his hand he lightly touched where the Chief had hit him wincing as pain shot into his face.

"Seems the Chief was in a bad mood" Walking to the back cupboard the nurse seemed pretty shocked.

"He hit you?"

Nodding Izaya sighed "You humans and your short tempers..." shaking her head the nurse walked over to the bed a few items in hand.

"I'll have a word with my superior's after my shift tonight...you may be under his arrest, but you're in Hospital for a reason. Not for him to add to your injuries"

As she said this the nurse began rubbing a cream into the boy's face, finishing with a plaster like thing. Knowing Shizuo he would question what happened...speaking of which, he was taking his time.

"Hmm sadly I think that man is more of a cockroach than me..." laughing the nurse looked confused.

"A...a cockroach? That's an odd comparison to make..."

Nodding Izaya smirked "Shizu-Chan calls me a cockroach because no matter what he does I never die"

Now the nurse didn't know whether to laugh or feel worried...

Suddenly the door opened, smiling Izaya closed his eyes "Ahh Shizu-Chan welcome back" looking at the nurse Shizuo nodded and sat back down in the chair he had sat in for nearly six hours now...

"What happened?"

"Don't know what you're talking about" smiling Shizuo held up the bag in his hand.

"Guess you don't want dinner then"

"No fair Shizu-Chan I've had nothing since 8am...even then it was fowl so I couldn't eat it..." at this the nurse interrupted "You haven't been given your meals?" shaking his head Izaya sighed.

"True I did tell the woman who brought me the first meal that it tasted terrible...but it's true" At this Shizuo felt his eye twitch...of course she wouldn't feed him if he insulted her cooking.

Sighing, the nurse shook her head.

"I'll go make a note that a new nurse should be assigned to your meals...please try not to upset this new one" with that the young girl walked out the room, Izaya giving his usual smile as she exited.

"Well?"

"Well what?" shaking his head Shizuo frowned.

"What happened to your face dumb-ass?"

"Police chief hit me...now food please" throwing the bag on the bed Izaya smiled "Thank you"

The silence lasted for a good five minutes Izaya was happily eating his sushi and watching Shizuo, then suddenly.

"That son of a bitch, you're in here for serious injuries yet he hits you! I'll rip his god forsaken head of!" then with that Shizuo charged from the room his mind focused on only rage...

This could only end badly.

**This chapter was meant to be longer but I decided to cut the last 4 paragraphs out to make the next chapter longer~ it still flows though and I think it reads better this way :D**

**Also don't worry the chief gets what's coming to him next chapter xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a bit late, my internet refused to connect :C Sorry again.**

**Italics signify they are speaking in Russian by the way =)**

Sighing Izaya looked out the window, it had been just over a month since he arrived in this forsaken hospital, over a month since he had use of his legs…and just over a month since he saw Shizuo…

He didn't know what happened after the man stormed out of the room since no one was allowed to tell him, but he was beginning to worry he knew the police carried guns and he was sure that not even Shizuo could survive a gun shot. Hearing the door open he looked and half-heartedly smiled as Simon entered the room.

"_Izaya, good morning, how are you feeling?" _Looking at him Izaya smiled.

"_You have asked me that every day now and every day I give you the same answer, but considering what today is I guess I feel anxious." _smiling Simon sat in the chair beside the bed.

"_Yes, it's good that your emotions are improving, is seeing the psychiatrist helping that much?"_

Yes it was true…the hospital had set him up with a psychiatrist against his will, but oh well, nodding in reply Izaya sighed.

"_Anything else?" _nodding Simon smiled.

"_I got the information you wanted about Shizuo."_ At this Izaya seemed to perk into interest.

"_And…?" _

"_He was arrested for assaulting an officer, but thanks to your lovely nurse they let him go. And I'm sure you have noticed the chief hasn't been bugging you since then, yes?" _

Nodding his head Izaya smirked, there was one of three options…

"_The nurse explained about how you had been treated by him. After it got round the chief was asked to hand in his badge" _

The moment Simon stopped talking Izaya burst out laughing, before long he had tears in his eyes; this was just TOO good for him.

"_Serve's him the hell right ha-ha this _has made my day! Ha-ha"

_Suddenly the laughs stopped, and Izaya closed his eyes. _

"_So tell me. Why has Shizuo been avoiding me? He seemed pretty adamant he was going to keep an eye on me. Yet even though he's out of prison he isn't here on today of all days? Very odd" _

Shaking his head Simon sighed and stood.

"_Sadly I must leave you now and get back to work. If I see Shizuo I will give him the message" _

Walking to the door the man stopped and turned his head.

"_Get well soon my friend, I pray for the best today" _

Shaking his head Izaya sighed sadly.

"_If only it was that easy…" _

The words fell on death ears as Simon had already left but oh well…at least now he knew why the handcuffs had been removed…

Rolling over Izaya woke with a jump…he hated the dreams where it felt like you were about to fall…rubbing his eyes he groaned, he didn't even recall falling asleep.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty"

Looking up Izaya smiled an almost real smile.

"Shizu-Chan you came!"

Removing his glasses the blonde smirked

"Of course, think I'd miss the day I find out if we can continue our lovely fights so I can kill you with honour?"

Shaking his head Izaya chuckled to himself.

"Shizu-Chan is so cold…anyway that doctor is taking hi- Wait."

Rolling his eyes Shizuo shook his head, took him long enough to notice…

"When did they?"

"About an hour ago, they tried to wake you, but you were completely out. So can you move them?"

Looking to the right Izaya bit his lip…his legs were out of plaster, but could he move them? He didn't want to find out, but he had to…

Looking at his legs his eyes widened and he gripped the bed sheets there was nothing…not even a twitch…

"Izaya you okay?"

Looking at Shizuo he smiled a truly fake smile…

"I can't move them Shizuo…not even an inch…Why not just kill me now. My life is pretty much over anyway"

As he said this tears began to build in the boys eyes…This marked the second time that Shizuo had made him cry…

And though he tried to deny that fact deep down he knew it was true…it made him feel terrible, he felt almost compelled to do something to try and stop the boys tears, but what?

He had an idea, but he didn't know how Izaya would react, taking a deep breath he stood and sat on the bed pulling the boy into a hug, and surprisingly Izaya didn't fight it, instead he wrapped his arms around Shizuo and let out all of his anguish…

Due to his mental condition his emotions where short lived so not even ten minutes after they started the tears stopped and Izaya fell back into his usual mind-set. However he didn't feel like letting go…not yet anyway…

He wanted to stay in Shizuo's arms forever but he knew that was not possible…

After all good things must always end… and they are always followed by bad things, Izaya could no longer walk.

Nothing they said could change this; all they could do now was try and forget about it in each other's company.

**I really dislike sappy endings :P but must follow wishes of the one who pays me xD**

**Told you old chief got his comeuppance =) but is it true? Can Izaya really not walk anymore? **

**Muhahaha you shall find out tomorrow D**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I'm back ;.; I have been so ill these past few weeks, but now T^T I feel human again, I actually thought I was dying ;.; **

**But here it is, the long awaited Chapter 4 chapter 5 will be up tomorrow I hope ;.; I still feel ill, but no were near as bad **

**I hope there are no errors, but I have such a headache I don't think I could bare going over it with a fine comb ;.; forgive me T,T**

Two days…two long pain filled days of nothing but tests and people trying to make him feel better…

Didn't they get it? There words meant nothing to him now. His life was pretty much over, yet the reason he was in the hospital, the reason his life was over in his eyes was the only one who made him feel the calmest…

Shizuo…the man had been with him constantly the last two days, the only acceptation being for food or the bathroom.

Most of the time he was there though was sat in silence, Izaya seemed to have lost his will to annoy the blonde, and this almost worried Shizuo.

Izaya was the person he always believed he hated, but did he really hate Izaya as a person? Or was it just the boy's attitude he hated? Not even he knew…

Izaya had pinned him for something he didn't do when they were young and got him arrested that was true, but maybe it was time to move on from that, right now the louse…no, right now Izaya needed help.

Turning his head to look at the boy he sighed. It was almost like he was in his own little world half of the time…

"Izaya?" turning his head a bit the boy made a small noise to show Shizuo had been heard.

"What do you say we have a little day trip out of this place?"

The expression stayed the same on Izaya's face for a good five minutes, then finally he smiled, it was only a small smile but god it was good to see it again.

"How pray tell are we meant to do that? I still can't walk-" "Then I'll carry you"

The words left Shizuo's mouth before he could stop them…but he didn't regret saying them, he didn't care if he got laughed at for carrying the person he swore to kill…he wanted to do things to make Izaya happy, and he knew the things the boy liked doing…

"I don't know…a part of me wants to say yes, but it took me so long to build a solid rep around Ikebukuro…people seeing you carry me or being able to see I'm incapacitated may be signing my death warrant…"

Though he did have a point Shizuo just rolled his eyes and stood.

"Who in there right state of mind would touch you while you're with me?"

"Though that is true, what would happen if you lost your temper while carrying me?"

Another good point…if people took the mick out of him for carrying Izaya and he lost his temper, who would he hurt? The ones who made him angry or Izaya for being the 'cause'?

No…

"I can control my temper a lot better now Izaya…I guess I sort of found out that you where the reason I used to get so mad, now were on more of a friend level…I don't know, just I find it easier is all…"

Laughing Izaya shook his head and looked at the boy.

"Okay Shizu-Chan we can go"

Shizu-Chan…it had been a long time since Izaya had called him that…

Smiling the blonde ruffled Izaya's hair.

"I'll get your clothes"

"So where do you want to go first?"

Taking in a deep breath of air Izaya sighed and pushed his head into Shizuo's neck.

"Anywhere, at the moment I'm just so glad to be in civilisation again"

Smiling Shizuo began walking, he was hungry so chances where Izaya was as well…

The whole walk they were being stared at...the yellow scarves seemed to believe Christmas had come at once. Shizuo could only grit his teeth in annoyance as he heard various camera phone snaps...Finally he snapped, spinning on his heel he came face to face with a group of newbies.

"Fuck of you little bastards before I get REALLY angry!"

Smirking the teens seemed to think they were higher than the man now, after all they weren't the "queer" the blonde man was, and with the man he supposedly hated as well...

Moving his head to look at the boys Izaya smirked.

"Get lost, or do you want me to call Kida-Kun~"

At this they seemed to pale, Izaya's smirk as promising to the truth as ever as he held his phone out to show them the boys number, giving a final threat the group ran, one of them successfully tripping over his own feet doing so...

"You know those clowns?"

Shaking his head Izaya placed his head back in the crook of Shizuo's neck.

"No, but the colour of the scarves is what I'm looking at, I know who runs that gang. If they know what's good for them, they'll delete those pictures; even without my legs I have my ways of returning favours."

They continued in silence for a while, it had started raining not too long ago so Shizuo was anxious to get out of it. It didn't bother him but Izaya was shaking, soon the restaurant came into view yet Shizuo found himself stopping.

"Hey, um Izaya…?"

Not even bothering to look up Izaya made an hmm sound to show he heard the man.

"I'm sorry...this, everything is my fault"

Shaking his head Izaya smiled and raised a freezing hand to touch Shizuo's cheek gently.

"No...If I wasn't such a cocky git on that day maybe we would have been friends...but no, I had to ruin the first impression didn't I?"

"You ruin it? All you said was a simple sentence...I'm the one who got mad and attacked you then you dodged and sliced my chest open which just pissed me off more..."

Laughing Izaya hid his head in Shizuo's neck, his shivers becoming more violent by the minute. Frowning Shizuo kept walking.

"Sorry I shouldn't have stopped..."

"It's okay"

Walking into Russian Sushi Simon walked over to greet them a big smile on his face.

"Izaya I didn't expect to see you out of hospital so soon how are you feeling?"

At this Izaya looked away, Simon knew about his legs and the options he had been given...but he didn't know what to say to make him feel better...

"Well come with me, I'll get you set up in a private room. And your meal is on me."

Thanking Simon Shizuo followed the man through the bustling restaurant ignoring the stares, everyone knew Izaya.

Orihara Izaya the information broker, Orihara Izaya the only man who could take on Shizuo Heiwajima and leave unharmed, Orihara Izaya the psychopathic creep who enjoyed toying with people...

Feeling the glares increase and hearing stools scrape along the floor Shizuo held Izaya closer to him, he knew that most of them had a score to settle with the boy, but as far as he was concerned they weren't getting near him for a while, if ever.

Walking into the room Shizuo sighed in relief as he placed Izaya on a pile of pillows, making sure to prop him up against the wall, he then stepped over the boy and sat beside him.

Smiling at the two Simon clapped his hands catching both men's attention.

"_So the usual I assume, yes?_"Looking at Izaya, Shizuo was completely lost…he had no idea what Simon just said…however.

"_Usual for me, I'll ask Shizu-chan"_ Oh he heard his name…looking at the blonde man Izaya smiled apologetically. "He basically said, you want the usual" ah okay, now It made sense.

Looking at Simon, Shizuo nodded then sighed, he really needed to learn Russian…

It didn't take long for the food to arrive, and it took even less time for Izaya to eat it all, and now he was full the boy was falling asleep on Shizuo's lap, the blonde looked down at the dark haired boy smiling as he gently ran his fingers through Izaya's baby soft hair, thus lulling him closer and closer to sleep.

Hearing the door open Shizuo looked up, only to blink in slight surprise as Mikado and his little girlfriend Anri appeared in the doorway accompanied by non-other than Kadota. Aka Dotachin…

"Hey, Simon told us you guys were here…though I must say I thought he was lying about you not fighting…" Stopping midsentence Kadota pointed towards Izaya a look of worry on his face "Hey, Shizuo is he okay?"

Looking down at Izaya Shizuo smiled again and nodded.

"He's just asleep, nothing to worry about. Any way you can come in you know." Kadota frowned, but nodded regardless as he entered the room, the two teens following closely behind him, feeling obviously awkward and intrusive.

Not liking the silence Shizuo cleared his throat gaining everyone's attentions.

"So what are you all up to then?" the question was short, but hey it was still a conversation starter…

"You know, just the usual, I bumped into these two just down the road being harassed by your brother's fans for being on his show and not them, and well after I scared the as Izaya would call them "bullies" of, we all decided we were hungry" chuckling at the end Kadota, looked towards the blushing couple fondly.

Nodding Shizuo sighed and looked at the teens, he did feel pretty bad that they were being bullied because his brother chose them for Ikebukuro's cutest couple, but hey why should he feel completely bad, they may be embarrassed about it, but they got to live some people's dreams…

"Sorry about that, some girls just go crazy over Kasuka, nine out of ten times, they don't even realise they are doing or saying what they are saying, they are just blinded by a pretty face, but anyway I hate to be rude, but I have to get him back to the hospital before the nurses finish plotting how to kill me for stealing him."

He didn't give them much time to answer as he scooped Izaya up and left, he never did like it when the conversation's involved his brother…and it was true, he did have to get Izaya back up the hospital…

He really hoped they hadn't noticed he was gone…

**Some more Shizaya love for you guys~ little cuddly Izaya x3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me again ;.; sorry for like the worlds slowest update again…my head has done nothing, but pound…**

**If there are any mistakes feel free to let me know and I'll edit it when I feel a bit better T3T**

He had been home just over a week now, and to say life was hard would be an understatement…now he couldn't walk he was stuck in a wheelchair, so getting into his apartment from the ground floor was incredibly hard to do on his own, but of course Shizuo being Shizuo had him do the run a couple of times with him to get the hang of it…

He still hated it. He never liked taking the stairs, but how he wished he could now…the elevator moved to slow, and the stares he got from other home owners…half of which he knew and vice versa…

But to be honest, the most painful of calls he had to make, was to Shiki…yes, he was no longer an informant for the Yakuza…he didn't quit over the phone though, no, only cowards do that. He invited the man to his apartment and he saw for himself, no words had to be given about the situation, Shiki just nodded and shockingly, he hugged him. His lame excuse being:

"You looked so down, I thought a hug would shock your system into responding properly again, did it work?"

Shaking his head he looked away from the television and sighed as he stared blankly at his curtained windows, that was right…he had Shizuo buy curtains the moment he got home, since Namie was nowhere to be found…

He just couldn't stand the thought of people seeing him like this…now he was cut off from his beautiful humans by a 3mm thick wall of black fabric. It made him feel sick, he loved humans, and now he was near enough banished from them.

"Shizu-chan…" hearing a yes emit from the kitchen Izaya sighed, he then closed his eyes thinking over his question once again making sure it didn't sound too pathetic…

"Can you come, and sit with me on the sofa for a little while please?"

He was met with silence and almost took it as a no, but alas out came Shizuo not even 10 seconds later a smile on his face as he sat beside Izaya allowing the boy to lay his body onto his lap, smiling Shizuo raised his left hand and began stroking Izaya's hair, the boys one main weakness. Or so it seemed…

But it did the job, before long Izaya was sound asleep on Shizuo's lap, something so seemingly innocent shouldn't have caused a fuss at all, but it did…looking at how cute and vulnerable Izaya was made Shizuo's face heat up as his heart began to beat faster, Izaya's sweet soft lips looked so tempting as they moved in the rhythm that formed his gentle breathing…he wanted to touch them, but not with his fingers, he wanted to touch them with his own lips…

No wait back the fuck up here! He wasn't gay! He liked girls; however…it seemed something or someone down below had other thoughts about the boy, shit…

"mmm Shizu-chan…Shizu-chan…" freezing Shizuo nearly yelped, Izaya's head was right next to his, well his yeah, so not a good position for the boy to wake up in, but thanks to some God the boy was still out cold, just mumbling his name in his sleep… bit odd. He didn't think Izaya was gay, but then again he didn't exactly know much about the boy in general.

All he really knew was he was a year younger than him, and a cocky son of a bitch…actually, no. He wasn't, Izaya was actually an alright guy…Maybe he should have listened to Shinra, Izaya wasn't a good guy by any means, he had done WAY to much shit to people to be called that, but he wasn't all bad…

Smiling he scooped the boy up into his arms and proceeded in taking the boy to his room, they were meant to be heading to Shinra's place in just over half an hour, but oh well…surely the man would understand if he was an hour or so late…

But would Celty be so forgiving of the food she would probably still be making going cold or uneaten?

Shuddering at the thought Shizuo began undressing Izaya and getting him into more comfortable sleep clothes; once he was done he pulled out his phone and dialled Shinra's number.

_[Hey Shizuo, what's up?]_

Sighing into the phone Shizuo inwardly groaned at how happy the man sounded…

"Hey Shinra, let Celty know me and Izaya are going to be slightly late coming over okay?"

Shinra was quiet for a good minute and a half; Shizuo almost thought he'd been hung up on then finally Shinra sighed loudly into his phone.

_[What happened?]_

"Nothing, Izaya's just sleeping is all…" Shizuo took slight offence to that…he was perfectly capable of keeping Izaya safe

_[You sure he's okay? It's early even for Izaya to be sleeping…]_

This made Shizuo blush, was he really going to tell the man the real reason Izaya fell asleep or was he going to lie and give the man reason to examine Izaya when they finally arrived at his place…

Groaning inwardly he eyed a single sweet wrapper in Izaya's bedroom bin, smirking he walked over and picked it up holding it to his phone.

"I'm not sure" _**Crackle**_ "awake one minute" _**Crackle **_"he was sleeping" _**Crackle**_

_[Eh Shizuo, I can barely hear you, it keeps going static…]_

"What?" _**Crackle **_"hear you…Shinra" _**Crackle **_"there?"

With that he flipped his phone shut a triumphant smirk on his face as he turned the small device off, he would most definitely hear about this later, but oh well, got him out of an embarrassing situation…

Sitting on the bed beside Izaya, Shizuo sighed, it was probably a huge waste of time getting Izaya into his pyjamas when he had to be up in just less than 30 minutes, but oh well…it was better than letting the boy sleep in his clothes.

That often left one waking up feeling completely down for some reason…and that was the last thing Izaya needed right now.

Lying down beside the boy Shizuo simply watched him sleep…he looked so calm like the past couple of months never even happened. That caused a painful pang to hit the blonde's heart, if he had of controlled his anger more, Izaya would still be employed, happily pissing him off and walking around…however at the same time, if this never happened Shizuo would have never seen Izaya in this new light, he never would have seen the real Izaya…

Smiling Shizuo placed his arm over Izaya and closed his eyes…

"What in the hell is going on…?" Hearing the voice Shizuo bolted from the bed up eyes wide from the shock of hearing and seeing the woman Izaya had spent the last week trying to contact…

Namie Yagiri, Izaya's heartless secretary…

"It's not what you think! I just…he…where the hell have you been anyway! Izaya's been trying to call you all week"

Sighing Namie walked into the room and over to Izaya, looking at her watch she shook her head.

"This won't do at all" then just like that she flipped the sleeping man out of the bed and onto the cold uncaring floor instantly waking the boy.

"Huh what the!" looking up Izaya cocked a confused brow at Shizuo, thinking he was the one who flipped him; however that suspicion soon fled…

"Sorry to wake you princess, but it's 5:56pm. Not 10:56pm, now get downstairs you wouldn't believe the amount of times your blasted clients tried to call you. Some of them are getting quite pissed off…now walk!"

Wincing at her words Izaya began looking around his room sighing in near disbelief; only Shizuo could carry him upstairs and leave his only mode of movement downstairs…

Turning to Namie he smiled.

"Well Namie-san work is no longer an issue for me"

Frowning at him Namie near growled out the word why, and all Izaya could do was smile and tell her…

"I'm paralysed from the waist down…so I had to call Shiki-san and tell him I quit…I'm just a regular face in the crowd now…"

Namie seemed shocked for some time before finally she began chuckling, then the chuckles turned to laughter, but then. She stopped eyes going hard.

"Nice try, downstairs now!"

Growling Shizuo clenched his fists and shouted at the woman.

"He can't!" now the woman's attention was on him, he always felt nervous around woman…

"oh?"

"What he said is true, I got him with a vending machine…and it broke his spine…"

"Then why are you here?" at this Shizuo faltered.

"What?"

Rolling her eyes Namie rubbed her suddenly aching temple in annoyance.

"Why are you here? Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance? After all who would honestly miss him, you probably would have done the whole of Ikebukuro a favour, he is a ton of bad news. And if you trust him, then you are really snared tightly in his game."

Stopping for a quick breath Namie looked down at Izaya, a hateful look in her eyes.

"I'd bet anything he is making this up, knowing him he probably talked Shinra into thinking he was really badly hurt so he could stay there for long enough to make this all believable. I know for a fact, if Izaya lost the use of his legs, he would have killed himself by now. So by all means, if he chooses to play this game, you are more than welcome to kill him. Just don't make too much noise"

With that she walked out of the room and down to her "office" a smug smile on her face the whole way.

"Wow what a witch" Shaking his head Shizuo shut the door chuckling, he then turned and his chuckles stopped immediately, Izaya's head was downcast as he looked at his useless legs.

"I wish…I wish I was just lying about this, I really, really do Shizuo…I hate this…I hate this so fucking much! Please just kill me!"

Running over to the boy Shizuo hugged him tightly as Izaya's much smaller body shook with his heavy sobs.

"Kill me please! Just kill me, I don't want to live like this anymore please!" his words where muffled by his tears, but Shizuo could understand them…and they made his heart ache painfully.

"I'm not going to kill you, but I am going to help you…"

Looking up at the older boy with fresh tears waiting to fall in his eyes Izaya mumbled out a weak 'how?' and all Shizuo could do was pull him closer to him.

"I don't know…but I won't ever leave you."

…**now my head hurts T.T I made this chapter longer to apologise for my absences…**

**I'm not sure when next chapter will be out, but I just want to say thank you to those of you who are still sticking by this story and reading it T3T makes me so happy to see that in the span of 2 hours over 200 people read this story ;.;**

**So thank you T3T**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all sorry about the chapter thats not a chapter ;_; but I just felt I should tell those who care that roommates is being rewritten; it can be found here.

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7339891/1/Glass_Heart just change the dot to . ;3

Sorry again ;_; but the re-write is better, it's darker and has a serious story. So yeah sorry for those who enjoy this version, but until the person who commissioned it stops being so stupid and realises that after being friends for 7 years I have no intention of lying about some god damned guy who she thinks likes her I will continue.

But anyway gomen times a million 


End file.
